


devote your heart

by kyloben10



Series: attack on titan fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Authority Figures, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Guns, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), I’m out of ideas, Light Angst, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mentioned Marleyan Warriors, Mentioned Zeke Yeager, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, No Romance, No Spoilers, Ocean, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rewrite, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 01, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Titans, Women in the Military, Worth Re-Reading, Zeke Yeager Has Issues, im lazy, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloben10/pseuds/kyloben10
Summary: Yelena catches a glimpse of the Attack Titan as it strikes the Marleyan ship she is travelling on, and is reminded sharply of her duty to Zeke and the restoration of what she believes to be order in Paradis.
Series: attack on titan fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214075
Kudos: 3





	devote your heart

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot type fanfic I wrote in an attempt to understand Yelena’s character better. Hope you can enjoy it!

‘This island of devils managed to defeat the Warrior unit. Whatever the cost, Marley must discover what happened.’

The captain stood poised at the front of the ship, eyes fixated unrelentingly on the rugged landscape ahead as he spoke. The patrol should have ended hours ago - the sky was beginning to darken ominously, an arc of clouds diffusing feebly into the aphotic abyss, yet for whatever reason the captain insisted that they properly survey the area before attempting contact. Yelena stood watching in silence, one broad shoulder resting firmly against the outer cabin wall. She had known for a while that a storm was coming, but bided her time.

After a prolonged period of this, Yelena began to grow imperceptibly impatient, and started to question further the purpose which this futile hesitation would actually provide. If it was her in charge - as she would be, soon enough - she would have crossed onto the mainland immediately, without a second thought. Maybe that impulse could be attributed to her fortitude, or maybe it was triggered by her unfailing determination. The fundamental necessity of her achieving her final goal. They told the solders to devote their hearts to a cause, so Yelena prided herself in dedicating herself firmly to Zeke.

Zeke... the name did feel liberating against her pious lips, yet still she felt undeserving of his admiration. The algid weight of her pistol weighed heavily against her hip, and the trigger whispered against her fingers as she brushed two slender fingers against it - a security check. Nothing could go wrong now, now that she was set on doing this. For Zeke, she knew that she would get it done.

As she stood contemplating - skeletal fingers curled loosely around metal, awaiting an opportunity, it presented itself right before her without warning. The stern of the vessel was wrenched turbulently from the depths, the metal underside screeching, whining beneath the pressure of... a giant hand?

The ship jerked upwards, nestling precariously between the digits of the towering antagonist. Yelena swung herself instinctively into the safety of the ship’s cabin, staring up at the imposing figure as the ship stabilised with renewed, barely-concealed fascination. Those eyes... they were the same as Zeke’s, when the Beast had rescued her all that time ago during the War. They almost seemed to emit light, as if there was some kind of sentient, determined being within. ‘In fact-‘, her fervour, that sublime adrenaline rush triggered by a goal within reach, caused the speed of her thoughts to accelerate. ‘-Could that be-‘

A smirk of realisation passed briefly across her stoic features before she smothered all emotion once more, her expression now as serrated as the jagged rocks below. So here he was, standing before her, the impotent surface of the ship hanging prostrate before his monumental form. She had to suppress a chuckle at how comparatively simple her task had turned out to be. The plan shuttered through her head once more, and she resolved to carry it out, properly. To begin to repay Zeke for choosing to save her life that day. Once she had united the two brothers, well... all she wanted was to have a good view of the action.

Well, Eren. How I’ve longed to meet you.


End file.
